


all you’ve got is everything i need

by allornothing



Series: does your mother tell you things long, long when i'm gone? [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A little angst, F/M, but happy days and happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allornothing/pseuds/allornothing
Summary: She had waited to break the news to him, first because she wanted to be sure that that was the reason she’d been under the weather the past few days, well weeks, but also because she wasn’t sure he wanted that. Sure, they had nephews and nieces and they adored them. The kids also seemed to like them but that was different because it was a child that would be theirs, a baby they’d raise together.





	all you’ve got is everything i need

_When you come to me I whisper_  
_When you call to me I listen to your bones_  
_These little homes_  
_They wrote symphonies just for us_

* * *

“T?” Scott called as soon as he opened their apartment’s door.

“In the bathroom.” She answered as she dried her hair, having just taken a shower.

He let his bag fall next to the door before closing it and kicking off his shoes. As he made his way through the kitchen, he noticed a cart lying on the table. Curious, he looked at it for a couple seconds. _Happy father’s day_ , it read. “Is that card a reminder that I need to call my dad for father’s day or something?” He asked, almost shouting now that the blow dryer was working at full speed in the bathroom, meaning that she could probably only barely hear him. It was true that he tended to forget these things, like calling his mother on mother’s day – never on her birthday though - but buying a card just as a reminder was a bit too much.

“What did you say?” She asked after turning it off and opening the door to look at him.

“The card.” He repeated, holding it up to show her what he was talking about. As he did that, a little piece of paper fell from it, landing on the ground. He frowned and picked it up, his eyes getting as big as golf balls once he realized what was on that little picture he was holding. “Is that-” He wasn’t able to finish the sentence, the word he was looking for stuck in his throat.

Meanwhile, Tessa had left the bathroom and made her way to him. If she looked at him with a little smile at first, the expression on Scott’s face worried her. She had the feeling that her heart would beat out of her chest and not in the best kind of way. Not because it would run to Scott’s, but because she was suddenly scared senseless. She had waited to break the news to him, first because she wanted to be sure that that was the reason she’d been under the weather the past few days, well weeks, but also because she wasn’t sure he wanted that. Sure, they had nephews and nieces and they adored them. The kids also seemed to like them but that was different because it was a child that would be theirs, a baby they’d raise together… if he wanted it. Hell, right now she wasn’t even sure she wanted it. She just felt sick, thinking that this whole idea she had, to surprise him like that, to get herself all hyped up – because she was happy about the news even though it wasn’t really planned – was stupid because in the end, she’d only be disappointed, heartbroken.

Seconds passed and Tessa finally spoke up. “Yes.” She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her hands behind her arms so he wouldn’t see that her hands were shaking. It’s not like they were planning on having a family, not like she wanted that kid anyway she tried to convince herself although doing poorly. She couldn’t bear to look at Scott anymore, too afraid of what she’d read in his eyes.

“I’m going to be a dad?” The tone of his voice surprised her. Was it excitement she could hear? For a moment, she was confused. The second before, she had made up this whole scenario about how he didn’t want that kid and now, as she finally looked up at him, she could see a smile on his face. She didn’t understand.

“Yes.” She said once again still unsure how to react, what to do with herself. He had always been so easy to read, she could guess how he was feeling, what he wanted to say with only a glance at him and yet, right now, she couldn’t seem to figure out what was going on with him. Maybe he was as shocked as her when she got the news. Maybe that was what was going on right now, why she couldn’t read him like an open book.

“I’m going to be a dad!” He exclaimed, finally letting his emotions show as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. She buried he face in his neck as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She’d been fidgety all day, wondering if that was a good way to let him know, thinking of a thousand scenarios, ways that everything could go wrong and all that pressure, that stress that twisted her stomach in a way that was worst than how she felt before any Olympic performance, finally left her body. She was just relieved and happy and maybe the hormones were doing their thing as well. She was now cry-laughing the way she did in Vancouver and Pyeongchang, kissing Scott at the same time. For what seemed like forever, he held her in his arms, holding as tight as possible, and she was doing just the same. She’d been so scared for a second that he’d leave – god had she known what was going on in his head, she would’ve known how ridiculous that thought was – that she was holding onto him for dear life now. He was still here. Holding her in his arms. Kissing her. Telling her that he loved her over and over again. He finally pulled away just so he could look at her face. “Are you crying?” He asked, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. She shook her head in answer and he rolled her eyes.

Tessa opened her mouth, wanting to talk, say something, anything, and shut it when she realized that words were not enough. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like he was the oxygen she needed to breathe after lacking it for too long. “I love you.” She whispered as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

“I love you too.” He whispered just the same.

With her eyes closed, she could feel her breathing slowing down to match his, his heartbeat probably doing just the same. _Why did she ever worry?_

She only opened her eyes as he pulled away, analyzing every move he made, watching as he dropped to his knees, his hands moving to her hips as he moved his head closer to her stomach. “And I love you too.” He added, his voice still as low as a whisper, as if that was the biggest secret of the universe that only the ~~two~~ three of them could share.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for all the sadness that I brought here with my previous works. I promised some happiness and here it is. I really hope you enjoy it. Comments are always more than welcome and I love reading what you guys think of my work.
> 
> I also apologize if my posts are all over the place, I write as inspiration comes so I just from one moment to another without any order so thanks for bearing with me. 
> 
> Title and lyrics at the beginning of this story are from Next To Me by Paradise Fears.


End file.
